Rumour
by ArcherGirl12
Summary: Rumours in Goode High School. Who will ask who to the summer dance? Love triangles, friends, enemies and drama. No, Percy, Thalia and Nico are not cousins. Mostly Percabeth and Thalico but more. I do not own PJO. The characters that I created are Serena, Avalon and Riley. I'm sorry that I suck at summaries but I hope you enjoy this story. :) Please review.
1. The first rumour

Serena's POV

"What class do you have next?" asked my sister Avalon as I opened my locker. It was almost the end of my first school year of Goode high

school. "English." I said. Just then, my best friends Annabeth, Thalia and Katie ran up to us. We've all been best friends since 8th grade.

Annabeth was the smartest, Thalia was the most independent, Katie was a girly girl and Avalon was the artistic one. I was the sporty one.

"Did you hear?!" Katie said. "Hear what?" Avalon asked. "There's gonna be a school dance next friday also known as the last day of

school." said Thalia. "We're gonna get dresses, shoes and dates!" said Katie dreamily. "Ok, chill out Katie." Annabeth said. We got our

bags and started to head back home. "I bet Percy will ask you to the dance Annabeth." said Katie in a singsong voice. "No...", Annabeth

said. Percy is Annabeth's crush. He was very popular since he was the best swimmer on the swim team. "...I also think that Nico will ask

Thalia..." Katie continued. "Nuh uh, no way.", denied Thalia. Nico is one of Percy's best friends. "Katie is right, you two do have a lot in

common..." stated Annabeth. "Oh ya? Like what?" Thalia asked. "You both are really independent, you both are really mysterious and

Nico's favourite color is also black." Annabeth said. "Curse your logic!" Thalia murmured. "Hey guys," Katie said," Do you think Travis

will ask me to the dance?". "Definitely!" Avalon exclaimed. "Wanna go shopping on the weekend for our outfits?" I asked. Everyone

agreed except Thalia. "I already have an outfit." said Thalia, "Plus, I have an essay to finish." "Okay." Avalon said. "See ya all later."

Katie said as we headed in different directions.

The next day (saturday), we all met at the mall (except Thalia). "Too bad Thalia couldn't come." Avalon said. Katie shrugged. We searched

through the racks. Katie showed all of us a pretty purple dress. "It totally suits you." Avalon said. Then we started searching the racks

again. After a while, I found two perfect dresses for Avalon and Annabeth. The dress I found for Annabeth was a silver and white dress,

strapless and the dress would graze just below her knees. For Avalon, a blue, knee length with spaghetti straps and some sparkles. "Okay,

now time to find something for you." Annabeth said to me. We searched the racks again for a while and then Annabeth found something

for me. "How's this?" asked Annabeth handing me a pretty red dress. The dress was red with accents of orange that complimented the red

colour of this dress. The red dress had only one shoulder strap and it resembled to the red dress that Katniss Everdeen from the Hunger

Games Trilogy had worn. "I love it! Thanks Annabeth." I said. Then we bought our dresses and went to one of the shoe stores in the mall.

Katie bought purple heels, Avalon bought nice blue sandals with fake diamonds on it, Annabeth bought silver flats and I bought gold flats.

After a long day of shopping, I went home and collapsed into bed.

Annabeth's POV

The alarm clock sounded. I yawned and I got up. Ugh, Monday mornings. Well, time to get ready for school. I brushed my teeth and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

I made myself some Chinese tea (I don't drink coffee) and ate some chocolate chip cookies. Then I got a text from Thalia: "Ready to walk to school yet?" "Ya be there

in a minute.": I texted back. 15 minutes later... I walked into school with Thalia. Then as soon as we walked in, everyone started staring at me and started

whispering. "...is a freak..." "such a loser..." "dating that nerd..." What nerd? Dating who? I didn't understand. We continued to walk to our lockers and started to put

our things in. I looked behind me and everyone was still whispering and glancing at me. Thalia and I exchanged looks and went into the janitor's closet. Thalia texted

Serena, Avalon and Katie and they arrived in the closet seconds later. "Okay, what's going on?" I demanded. "Didn't you hear?" Avalon asked me. I shot a

questioning look at them. "There's a rumour about you." said Katie. Then Serena said, "Everyone thinks your dating... Percy Jackson."


	2. This day gets even better and better

Annabeth's POV

I stood there in the janitor's closet, shocked. Percy dating me? No way, never gonna happen. I know that because we have a history. I knew him since first grade

back in elementary school. I started liking him in at the end of fourth grade. We were best friends until grade 7, the end of elementary school where everyone would

grow up and ditch their childhood. He suddenly thought he was so cool and all that. He became a total jerk and ditched me for the "popular crowd". In elementary

school there was never a "popular crowd", we didn't really care what we looked like and we all got along. I still like him hoping that he would change back to my best

friend that I used to know. But it's been almost four years... Then I snapped back into reality. "Do you know who started this rumour?" I asked my friends. They all

shrugged. The bell rang and we went to class. I took a seat in the cafeteria at our usual table. Everyone was still talking about the rumour. "What am I gonna do?

Rachel is gonna kill me!" I said. Rachel is the lead cheerleader and she also likes Percy. She's is really snobby and but popular with a posse (Drew, Reyna and

Clarisse). Another rumour is that Percy and Rachel are possibly an item. As if on cue, Rachel and her posse strutted up to our table. "How dare you touch my

boyfriend!" Rachel said. "You're not even dating!" stated Thalia. But Rachel ignored her, her attention still trained on me. "You are gonna pay for this!" continued

Rachel. Then SPLASH! She spilled her cappuccino all over me. "Oh oops. I am so sorry", Rachel 'apologized' smirking. "Seriously? You're gonna do the old 'mean girl

spills her drink on the nice girl's lap'?" Katie said. Rachel glared at her. Then I saw Percy. He was sitting at his usual table with the jocks and the other cheerleaders.

He seemed to notice the tension in between Rachel and her posse and our group of friends. He said something to his crew and walked over to our table along with his

crew (Grover with his girlfriend Juniper, Nico, Riley, Octavian, Chris, Travis, Jason with his girlfriend Piper and Connor). Our table was getting pretty crowded if

you haven't noticed. "What's up, losers?" said Octavian. Serena glared at him. "What's going on?" asked Percy. "Oh Percy! Annabeth is insulting my style in

clothing!", Rachel lied. Oh please. Avalon rolled her eyes. "Seriously? That's your excuse?", Serena asked. With that, we walked into the girls' washroom to clean up

the mess that Rachel had made with her cappuccino.

Avalon's POV

"Done." said Thalia. We had just finished cleaning Annabeth's pants. "Thanks guys." sighed Annabeth. Then the bell rang. Great now we're late for class. Gee,

thanks a lot Rachel. We started heading for class when the announcements came on, "Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Serena Willow, Avalon Willow and Katie Gardner

please report to the office." Great now what? We headed to the office and entered the principal Chiron's office. "Everyone, please sit down." said the principal. We sat

down. "Now, I would like to inform you that there has been a huge food fight in the cafeteria and you girls have been accused." stated the principal. What? My best

friends and I exchanged looks. "Is there any proof?" asked Annabeth. "Yes, Miss Chase. We have a witness, Rachel. She'll be back here any moment now." the

principal informed us. Then, a few awkward silent minutes later, Rachel finally entered the principal's office. "Miss Dare, may you tell us what you witnessed?" asked

the principal. Rachel explained (lied) that we were making fun of her and Annabeth lost her temper and attempted to throw a plate of food at her (Rachel) but missed

and it ended up hitting another student. The person then threw a cappuccino back at her (Annabeth) and then there was a food fight. "Well then. Thank you Miss

Dare. As for you girls...", he said eyeing us, "You have detention for a week and you will clean up the mess in the cafeteria after school today. Unless, you have

anything to say?" principal Chiron asked. Rachel crossed her arms and smirked behind the principal's back. If we objected she would make our social lives worse.

Even the other unpopular people wouldn't interact with us even for a school project. "No..." we murmured. "May I suggest that Annabeth take a anger management

class?" suggested Rachel. My blood boiled and we all glared at her. Principal Chiron must have noticed the tension but ignored it. "Then, you girls must be on your

way then. Go to class" the principal declared. Wow, this day gets even better and better...

**Hey guys, I hoped you liked this chapter and if you review, you can suggest any ideas and I would appreciate no negative comments...**


	3. CAF Clean up

Avalon's POV

We walked to the cafeteria with cleaning supplies from the janitor's closet. "I hate Rachel!" said a very angry Thalia. "How can we even get detention on the last

week of school?" Serena asked angrily. Then we walked into the cafeteria and we all gasped. "Woah! It's so messy! How are we gonna finish cleaning this up in

time?" I complained. "I don't know. With cleaning supplies?" Serena said sarcastically. Well, duh! Then we got to work and started to talk about Rachel again. "Why

is she even popular?" "How can she get away from everything?" We all kept talking about how much we hate Rachel until Katie interrupted our conversation of our

hatred for Rachel. "You know we still need dates to the dance...", Katie mentioned, "You can still ask Percy, Annabeth because they have basketball practice today.

And Thalia can ask Nico..." Thalia turn a bright shade of red then started to chase her around the cafeteria. "I'm gonna kill you!" yelled Thalia jokingly. Haha, poor

Katie. Then after Thalia stopped chasing Katie, we discussed what jewelry we were gonna were with our outfits to the dance. 30 minutes later, we walked out of the

cafeteria and headed to the school gym. We talked and talked, our voices echoing through the hallways. Then, Riley approached me. "Hey, Avalon. Will you go to the

dance with me?" he asked. OMGs!OMGs!OMGs! He just asked me to the dance! I accepted and he walked back to his teammates. Then, I saw Travis approach Katie.

The other guys from the basketball team watched Travis and Katie.

Katie's POV

"Hi." I greeted Travis. "Will you be my date to the dance?" Travis asked. "Of course!" I exclaimed. He grinned and I blushed. I hope my friends all get dates to the

dance! Yay! I'm so happy. Then the song "Put Your Hearts Up" by Ariana Grande got stuck in my head. Then I also saw Percy staring at Annabeth. OMGs, is he gonna

ask her to the dance? I was so excited!

Annabeth's POV

I turned and saw Percy staring at me. Was there something on my face? He didn't even seemed to notice me looking back at him until Jason patted his back and

Percy looked away. I turned again and saw Katie blushing and Travis grinning. Avalon also looked happy. I walked up to Percy and said, "Will you go to the dance

with me?"

**Cliff-hanger! Sorry that this chapter was so short!** **BTW, the jocks in this story are on the swim team and the basketball team.** **I'll be updating this story very soon since school is almost over! Peace out! -ArcherGirl12**


	4. Rejected X2

Annabeth's POV

"Will you go to the dance with me?" I asked Percy. "Um... well Rachel already asked me..." he responded. What? Rachel? My heart shattered. Then I got angry. "I'm

sorry Annabeth-" he started but I ran away. I needed revenge on Rachel. 5 minutes later... my best friends opened the door to the janitor's closet. "Are you okay?"

Thalia asked. "Of course she's not okay! She just got rejected by one of the most popular guys in school!" Katie exclaimed. Avalon shot her a look. "Not

helping!" stated Thalia. Katie looked at us sheepishly. "Wait where's Serena?" I asked them. Then the door to the janitor's closet burst open. "There's another

rumour!" Serena told us. "What's it about?" we asked her. "It's about Katie..." "About me?! What would someone make up about me?!" Katie panicked. "The rumour

is that they think she is a freak and that Travis is now unpopular because he is going with her to the dance because of this photo." Serena explained then showed us

the photo. The photo had a younger Katie wearing really geeky clothes with braces **(No ****offence to ****anyone**** who has braces because I have braces too.)** and

ridiculous clown shoes. In the picture, she was making a goofy face and she was posing like a model. Katie stood there in shock. "I don't understand... I-I didn't... I

never shared that with anyone..." she stuttered. I felt really bad for her. Then she burst into tears. "What am I gonna do?" Katie said sadly. "Who would do this?"

Avalon wondered out loud. We all exchanged looks then in unison we all said, "Drew." Drew was Katie best friend in most of elementary school. Then Katie moved

away still in contact with Drew. Katie explained that she sent that picture of her to Drew years after she (Katie) moved away. Then she went to the same high school

as Drew and Drew ignored her. "I can't believe Drew would do this..." Katie sobbed. "Ok, now I'm angry at Drew AND Rachel." I thought out loud. Then Katie got a

text. She stared at her phone. It was from Travis. She read the text out loud, "Hey, can we talk right now? Meet me at the entrance of the school. From Travis." We

all looked at her and she looked back at us. Then she texted him back: Okay, be there soon. Katie looked nervous, but she cleared her face up and walked out of the

closet. We all watched as she headed towards the entrance of this school. Wow, this was gonna be a long week...

Katie's POV

I walked out of the school into the warm almost evening air. Travis was sitting on a bench near the front of the entrance of the school. I took a deep breath and went

to sit beside him. "Listen, I have a big crush on you but..." Travis stated but stooped. He hesitated, then sighed, I'm sorry but I can't go to the dance with you." I was

so sad. Then my sadness turned into anger. I asked him, "Why can't you? Is it because I ruined your social status?" "Because I-" he began. But I cut him off, "Save it

Travis. If you actually like me then I would ne more important then your social status." Then I walked away leaving Travis behind.

I sighed as I sat down onto my bed. So much for an awesome last week of school, I thought. Then my cellphone rang, the caller ID was Avalon. "Hello?" I said

into my phone. "What happened?" she asked. I explained everything that happened. "At least everything is okay in between you and Riley." I stated. But I never

knew how wrong I was.

**Hi everyone, I will be trying to update this story regularly. Hope you liked this chapter! :) -ArcherGirl12**


	5. Jasper (Jason and Piper) Trouble

Thalia's POV

I was laying on my bed, listening to hard metal music. Then I got a text. It was from Nico. We started texting each other for a while and then he finally asked me something:

Will you go to the dance with me? I was freaking out and usually I'm the calm one... I stared at the screen of my phone then I replied, "yes". Then Avalon called. "What's

up?" I said. "Katie and Travis are not going to the dance together." she blurted out. Then she explained what had happened. "That sucks..." I said. "I better go tell the

others." declared Avalon. Then she hung up the phone. Oh shoot, forgot to tell her that Nico just asked me to the dance... oh well. 1 hour later, we all met at the park where

we usually hang out. I told them that Nico had asked me to the dance and they all squealed, a lot. People started staring like they were freaks. It was kinda embarrassing...

Then, Katie's phone made a loud noise. She took out her phone from her pocket and looked at it. "Did you get a text?" Serena asked. "No, facebook update." she replied.

"OMGs, look at Reyna's latest post!" she exclaimed. The post read: Hey people, going on a date with Jason Grace at this romantic sushi restaurant. Then I saw a picture of

Reyna and Jason kissing... "Ew!" we all said at the same time. "Wait, isn't Jason dating Piper?" Annabeth asked. "Don't know, maybe they broke up..." Avalon suggested.

"No they didn't." I said, "If they did, I would know because Jason is my brother." "I'll call Piper." Katie said. She dialed Piper's phone number. Then she put it on

speakerphone for all of us to hear and talk to her. "Hello?" I said. There was sniffling on the other end. "Hi guys..." Piper sniffled. "Did you and Jason break up?" Avalon

asked. "No we didn't. But I think he is cheating on me." Piper sobbed. "Don't worry. It will be fine. I'm coming over with some of our friends okay?" Annabeth assured her.

There was a short pause. "Okay..." Piper responded. Then we hung up. "We need some people to see Piper and some to bust Jason." Annabeth declared. "I'll go bust my

brother." I said. **Wow, she sounds like Candace from Phineas and Ferb... **"Okay, Serena and Katie will come with me and Avalon will so with you." Annabeth announced

looking at me. We all agreed and headed towards our places to be. 15 minutes later, we arrived at that sushi place. I was so angry at Jason for cheating on Piper. We

entered the restaurant and spotted Jason and Reyna at a table. You're so dead little bro, I thought. I walked straight towards them with Avalon close behind. "What do you

think you're doing?" I asked angrily at Jason and Reyna. "Um... we're-" Jason started. "Having a date!" Reyna stated. "No, we're-" Jason tried again. "We're having a date."

said Reyna firmly. "How did you find out that we were here?" Jason asked. "We saw Reyna's latest post on facebook." Avalon told them. Jason looked at facebook on his

phone. "But we're not having a date!" Jason complained at Reyna. "Yes we are." said Reyna in a bossy tone. "Then why are you people kissing in this picture?!" I yelled at

them. Jason looked confused but I wasn't going to buy it. "We really are not on a date!" Jason insisted "We are practicing a script from a play at school and Reyna asked me

to help her practice." Avalon looked at Reyna. "Is there even a school play going on at school?" she asked Reyna. Reyna looked a little nervous. "Um.. no.." she responded.

"Well, Piper has been crying because she thought you were cheating on her!" I stated to Jason. "Oh shoot." he said rushing to get up from his seat. "I have to go see and

explain to her." he said rushing out of the restaurant leaving Avalon and I with a very nervous Reyna. We stared her down and she scrambled out of the restaurant. Haha,

miss popular girl is scared...

Serena's POV

We were busy comforting Piper saying that everything was going to be okay. Saying stuff like "He doesn't deserve you." and "You're too good for him." That made her smile

a bit. Secretly, we (Annabeth, Katie and I) were really angry at Jason (That little jerk...). Then, guess what? He just burst in the house. "Piper!" he exclaimed and rushed to

hug her. Piper pushed him away. "I'm so sorry, I can explain." he apologized. Then he explained what had happened. Jason apologized again and Piper hugged him tightly.

Aww.. so cute. I guess Jason isn't a jerk after all...

Katie's POV

"I can't believe he is not going to the dance with you!" said Avalon in disbelief. We were at Serena and Avalon's house, having a sleepover. **Yes, I know they're having a **

**sleepover on a weekday. But it's the last week of school in this story so why not? **"He should apologize to you at least..." Serena said. "Ya..." Thalia said. "So, what

dress are you wearing to the dance Thalia?" Annabeth asked. "I'll show you a picture of it." she responded as she showed us a pic of her dress on her phone. "Wow, it really

suits you." I stated. Thalia's dress was a short dark blue dress with black sequins and one shoulder strap. "So, Jason is still going to the dance with Piper right?" Avalon

asked. "Yeah, there still going." Annabeth replied. "I'm so ticked off at Rachel and her little posse." Annabeth said "They're so annoying and they caused so much drama and

it's only Monday!" "What should we do to get back at them?" Thalia asked. "I'm not sure we should do anything because it could make things worse..." Annabeth stated.

"Um... do we need to remind you what they have done?" Annabeth thought for a moment. "Yeah, we need revenge." Annabeth said evilly.

**Hi peoples, thanks for the reviews so far and I hoped you liked this chapter! :)**


	6. A Prank, A Heartbreak and Traitie

Thalia's POV

Today it was gonna happen. Our revenge. It was Tuesday morning, we arrived to school early to set up our prank. We basically spent the whole night preparing and

planning for this. "I hope that this is gonna work." Avalon said. "Okay, everyone in your positions." I ordered. Everyone hurried to their positions and we were all set. Our

first target is Reyna. 5 minutes later, the school was flooded with students. Rachel and her posse walked in. Avalon dressed as a reporter came up to Drew along with Serena

dressed as a camerawoman. "Reyna! How nice to see you! I would like to interview you about that circus shows that you have done for the past few weeks. Tell me, what is

it like to perform as a clown? " Avalon the "reporter" asked. "Um.. excuse me, what? I am not in a circus." Reyna stated. "Sure you are. Your "Ogle the oogly clown". I have

pictures to prove it!" Avalon stated as Serena continued filming their "interview". Then she showed the pictures that we edited of Reyna to make her look like a clown. "You

can see these pictures online at our website!" Avalon said very loudly wanting everyone to hear. Then she said the website address really loudly. Reyna looked so confused

and humiliated. Ha, serves her right. Then, Rachel and her posse strutted away. Serena stopped filming and she and Avalon walked out of the school to change back into

their actual clothes somewhere else (so they don't get caught). "Hey Thalia." Nico greeted me. I smiled and said "Hey Nico." "I have to talk to you. Do you have a second?"

he said his face turning a little serious. "Sure." I said as he lead me to the janitor's closet. Nico sighed as he closed the door "Look, Thalia. My dad has a best friend who has

a kid my age too and they set us up for umm..." . "For what?" I asked anxiously. "For arranged marriage..." he continued. My jaw dropped. What? Arranged marriage? Isn't

that kinda old-fashioned? **No offense ****to people who still believe in arranged marriage.** "So they wanted us to get to know each other and stuff... and they thought that

the dance was a good way to bond..." he explained. "So did you know about this when you asked me to the dance?" I asked angrily. "Not really... I thought my dad was

joking..." he answered. "Who is she? Does she go to this school?" I asked. "Yeah, she just started to go to this school and her name is Zoe Nightshade."

Serena's POV

Yes! Our plan worked and we got the video. Avalon and I walked back into the school to see Annabeth, Katie and Thalia. "Hi guys. Thalia and Nico are over there talking

about something." Katie informed us pointing at the janitor's closet. "I wonder what they're talking about..." Avalon wondered out loud. "Maybe the dance?" Annabeth

guessed. Then Thalia and Nico came out of the closet. Nico looked a little sad and Thalia looked... heartbroken. Thalia walked towards us and Nico in the other direction.

"Nico is going to the dance with someone else..." Thalia stated, fighting back tears. Gods, Thalia never cries... she must really like Nico. Then she explained the situation and

we all felt very sorry for her. "It's gonna be okay." Annabeth comforted Thalia. "Maybe you'll find someone else at the dance..." Katie said. After a few minutes of comforting

Thalia, she looked like she felt a little better. "Thanks guys." she said. Then the bell rang and we walked to class.

Katie's POV

I sighed as I plopped down onto my chair next to Avalon. I still felt bad for Thalia. I turned to look to my right and saw Connor and Travis whispering and glancing at me. I

looked at them and they quickly looked away. What were they up too? I was still angry at Travis. Then Ms. Dodds, the meanest geography teacher ever, walked in the

classroom and started teaching us stuff about geography. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned to see Travis holding out a note to me. I snatched it out of his hands and

opened it. I read the note: _Hi Katie._ in Travis' not so neat handwriting. _What do you want?_ I wrote on the note, then passed it back to Travis. _Look, I'm really sorry but will _

_you accept my apology and go to the dance with me?_ he wrote back. This was so unlike him, he was being mature. _Why should I go to the dance with you?_ I replied on the

note. I passed it to him and he wrote something and then he was about to pass it back. "Why are you passing notes in my class?" asked Ms. Dodds in a firm tone. Oh shoot,

we were busted. "Read it to the class!" Ms. Dodds ordered/yelled at us, pointing to the front of the class. Travis and I walked to the front of the class. "Hi Katie." Travis read

from the note. "What do you want?" "Look, I'm really sorry but will you go to the dance with me?" The some of the class gasped, murmured and/or ooooed. "Why should

I go to the dance with you?" I read off the note. Then he said the sweetest thing ever, "Because you have a great personality, I have a really big crush on you and you're

really pretty..." he blushed. I blushed too and we stared at each other for a while until we were interrupted by a loud noise of someone blowing their nose into a tissue.

Turns out it was Ms. Dodds who blew her nose. "Well that was really heartwarming..." she said teary-eyed. Who knew a mean geography teacher could be so sappy? "So will

you?" Travis asked me. every student in the class leaned forward in their seats to hear my answer. "Yes, yes I will." I replied giving Travis a big hug. The class cheered,

including Ms. Dodds.

**Hi guys, I worked really hard on this chapter so I hope you like it. -ArcherGirl12**


	7. Another Prank and a jealous Annabeth

Katie's POV

Next Prank, our target: Drew. Wednesday afternoon, after school at the mall. Rachel and her posse strut in the mall. We have been waiting all day for this prank *I

smile evilly*. Serena is at a stand where she will act as a pretty saleswoman who sells fancy Dove shampoo and conditioner. Annabeth has a camera and is secretly filming

and I will act as a famous celebrity. We had to ask permission to do this prank here, good thing Piper's mom owns this mall. Thalia and Avalon are with Annabeth watching

our prank unfold. "Look! There coming!" Annabeth whispered to us. We all watched as they strutted towards us. Serena said, "Hello! Would you like to buy our famous,

designer shampoo from Dove?" **I'm not even sure if Dove has or is fancy shampoo and conditioner... but I didn't know what brand to pick so just go with it.** "It

is one of the top selling and effective brands." Serena informed them. Rachel and her posse looked a little excited. Then, on my sue, I walked up to them. "Hi, I'm Bridget

Mendler. Can I buy one one shampoo and a conditioner?" I asked. Drew stared in awe. "The usual?" asked Serena. I nodded. She passed me a shampoo and a conditioner

bottle. "OMGs, your Bridget Mendler!" exclaimed Drew. Out of the three of them, Drew was her biggest fan. "Yes I am." I said, then walked away. I hid behind a plant to

watch what happened next when they turned away. "Can I buy a shampoo and a conditioner too?" asked Drew. "Here you go." Serena handed the bottles to Drew. "Do you

guys want some?" Drew asked Rachel and Reyna. "No, I just bought some a week ago." Reyna responded. "I already have too much" Rachel said. Darn, they didn't take the

bait but at least Drew did. Then, Drew bought the bottle of shampoo and a bottle of conditioner and they strutted away. We all heard Drew say "I'm gonna try this out

tonight." I then changed out of my costume at the washroom with Serena and then returned back to our friends. "Haha, she totally fell for it!" Avalon laughed. The we all

laughed and people started staring. So we stopped laughing. Awkward... Now we wait for tomorrow to see the result of our prank.

Avalon's POV

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock. It was Thursday morning. I wonder what Drew looks like right now... I got up and rushed to get ready for the second last day of

school. 1 hour later I walked into Goode High with my friends. Then, we saw Drew and we laughed like crazy. Half her hair was blonde (her original hair color) and

straight and half her hair was brown and curly. It looked so weird. Then she opened her locker and looked into the mirror to put on a layer of lip gloss. She screamed. Didn't

she notice her hair in the morning? Anyway, her face was priceless, she was freaking out and Thalia filmed it with her phone. We decided to post all of our pranks on the

website where we put Reyna's clown photos. Then we walked to class. A few hours later it was study hall. I walked to a table sat down and started to study for my history

test. "Need help?" said a voice I recognized as Riley's. "Sure." I answered. We tested each other on what we were supposed to know for the test.

Annabeth's POV

I stared at Avalon and Riley from a distance at another table. They look so cute together. "Hey Percy. Will you help me study for a history test?" asked Rachel a bit too

loudly. I turned my attention towards them. I wasn't eavesdropping, they just talked loud and I already finished studying a few minutes ago. "Um, sure" answered Percy. I

watched in jealousy as Rachel sat down beside Percy and they started studying. "Percy, what does this mean?" Rachel asked pointing at something on her side of the book.

Oh, I knew what she was up to... that little jerk. Percy leaned over to look at where she was pointing, also getting closer to Rachel. I saw Rachel smirk. Then Percy stopped

leaning forward and started to lean back. But then, he locked eyes with Rachel. They started to lean towards each other, closing their eyes. I couldn't let this happen. So,

without thinking, I flung a random library book at them and it hit Rachel in the head, which stopped them. "Ow! Who threw that?!" she asked looking around. I hid behind a

bookshelf.

Serena's POV

I walked into the library to study when I heard Rachel say "Hey Percy. Will you help me study for a history test?". Then I saw Annabeth watching them. "Um, sure" answered

Percy. I swear I saw Annabeth's eyes flash with anger. I knew this was going to get interesting so I started filming them with my phone secretly. They studied for a few

minutes and I was about to stop filming when Rachel asked Percy "Percy, what does this mean?" she said pointing at something on her side of the book. Percy leaned over to

look at where she was pointing, also getting closer to Rachel. I saw Rachel smirk. Then Percy stopped leaning forward and started to lean back. But then, he locked eyes

with Rachel. They started to lean towards each other, closing their eyes. I saw Annabeth getting angrier by the second and then she threw a random library book at Rachel

and it hit her in the head. "Ow! Who threw that?!" she asked looking around. Annabeth quickly hid behind a bookshelf and I stopped filming. Oooo, Annabeth is jealous. The

crazy things that love can make you do... I thought.

**Hey everyone! Please review if you liked this story. -ArcherGirl12**


	8. Chat

Avalon's POV

It was Thursday afternoon. I was texting Thalia, Serena, Annabeth and Katie:

_Thalia: Hey guys._

_Annabeth: Hi._

_Katie: What's up?_

_Serena: Hello._

_Avalon: How many views does the website have so far?_

_Annabeth: 702 views._

_Katie: Wow!_

_Thalia: That's a lot!_

_Serena: Have to go guys, soccer practice._

_Avalon: Bye Serena_

_~Serena has left the chat~_

_Katie: Hey, are you excited for the dance tomorrow?_

_Avalon: Yeah._

_Thalia: ..._

_Annabeth: ..._

Okay, time to change the subject...

_Avalon: So... ready for the prank tomorrow?_

_Katie: Yeah._

_Thalia: Ya._

_Annabeth: Definitely._

_Katie: One second, new post on facebook. brb_

_Avalon: Ok._

_~Katie has left the chat~_

_~Serena has joined the chat~_

_Serena: Hey guys, I'm back._

_Thalia: Hi aqain._

_Avalon: So Annabeth, how many views now?_

_Annabeth: 869 views!_

_Serena: Yay!_

_Thalia: Cool. _

_Serena: Anyways, I saw Annabeth in the library today..._

_Thalia: ?_

_Avalon: Me too._

_Annabeth: Where is this leading to?_

_Serena: Rachel and Percy almost kissed so Annabeth threw a book at them. I even got a video of it..._

_Annabeth: YOU WHAT?!_

_~Serena has posted a video on chat~_

A few seconds later...

_Thalia: Haha Annabeth!_

_Avalon: That's so funny!_

_Serena: I think someone is jealous..._

_Annabeth: I am NOT!_

_Thalia: Sure..._

_Annabeth: Whatever Thals... I'm gonna get you Serena!_

_~Katie has joined the chat~_

_Katie: OMGs! Guys, there's a new rumour!_

_Avalon: WHAT?!_

_Annabeth: How did you find out?_

_Katie: Facebook._

_Serena: ANOTHER RUMOUR?! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!_

_Annabeth: Who is it about?_

_Katie: It's about one of us..._

_Thalia: Here we go again..._

_Annabeth: Ya, but who is it about?_

_Katie: Serena..._

_Serena: WHAT IS THE ROMOUR?!_

_Annabeth: Um... you spelt "ROMOUR"..._

_Serena: IT DOESN'T MATTER! WHAT. IS. THE. ROMOUR?!_

_Annabeth: You still spelt "ROMOUR"..._

_Serena: SHUT UP ANNABETH!_

_Annabeth: Well!_

_Thalia: Calm down Serena._

_Avalon: Just tell us the rumour before Serena throws another spaz attack..._

_Katie: Well, the rumour is that Serena is going to the dance with one of the biggest losers in school..._

_Serena: WHO?!_

_Katie: Leo._

_Thalia: Well I guess that's the "ROMOUR"..._

_Serena: SHUT UP!_

_Avalon: LOL_

_Annabeth: Guys, I'm serious! We have to help Serena._

_Serena: Thank you Annabeth._

_Thalia: At least she's not typing in caps lock anymore..._

_Serena: SHUT UP THALS!_

_Avalon: Seriously guys?_

_~Annabeth, Thalia, Katie, Serena and Avalon have left the chat~_

**Hi! I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter than some of my other chapters. Anyways, I changed Leo into the unpopular group instead of the popular group. I'm not sure what prank they should ****pull on Rachel so if you have any suggestions (that are not inappropriate) please let me know (on review). **

**-ArcherGirl12 **


	9. The dance begins

Serena's POV

I sighed as I sat down in my usual seat in science class. It was the last day of school. Everyone has been whispering about me and this

stupid rumour. The bell rang and class had started. The teacher walked in. "Good morning class! Since it's the last day of school today,

we are going to do a fun project with your partner!" my science teacher exclaimed. The problem was that my partner wasn't here and

neither was Leo's. Leo raised his hand. "Excuse, but I don't have a partner." he told the teacher. Myscience teacher glanced around

the room until his eyes fell on me. "You can be partners with Serena." Leo walked towards me and then sat down on the seat next to

mine. "Hi Serena."he said timidly. "Hi." I replied. I saw a few other students watching us, whispering and snickering. OMGs, why can't

they just mind their own beeswax! We turned back to the teacher. "Today we're going to make a volcano!" the teacher said. Our

science teacher spread some materials out on a big table near the front of the class. "I'll get the materials." I told Leo as I walked to

where the materials were. I picked up a few things and as I started to walk back to my seat, I heard someone say "So, you're the one

going to the dance with that loser?" I whipped my head around to see Reyna smirking at me. "What are you talking about?" I asked

her. "It makes sense that you're going with him but, I think you're more of a loser so Leo might be embarrassed by you." Wow, great

insult. I don't care. "Are you jealous of me? Maybe you like Leo." I stated. Reyna looked shocked that I just dissed her but then she

murmured "Whatever." as she started walking away. Just as I thought we were getting back to the science project, Drew stuck her leg

out and tripped me. I fell hard onto the ground as I heard stuff falling everywhere. Then I heard snickering. My blood boiled as I stood

up. The whole class was staring at me including the teacher. "Drew," the teacher said "Please help Serena clean this up." After a few

minutes, "we" finished cleaning up and Drew hardly did anything, I walked back to Leo and sat down. "I heard whathappened." Leo

stated. "Do you think I'm a loser?" "No... I really don't." I responded. "Ya you do, you hesitated." Leo said a hint of hurt in his voice.

"No, I really don't." I said but he looked down at his hands. "You're just lying to me to spare my feelings." he murmured. "Let's just

finish this project." he continued. "No, we can go to the dance together alright?" I asked him. "Okay..." he answered a little

uncertainly. I didn't have a date to the dance anyway and neither did Leo so it makes sense that we should go together.

Avalon's POV

I'm so psyched for the dance except Annabeth and Thalia don't have dates... maybe they will find someone at the dance. I exhaled

deeply as I looked into the mirror. We were all getting ready for the dance after dinner at Katie's house. We all looked amazing in our

outfits. "Okay, let's go." Serena exclaimed. 15 minutes later at the dance... Everyone stared as we stepped in the school gym where

the dance was. There was loud music playing from the DJ, a refreshment table with punch and a lot of students. We walked deeper in

the gym and some people still stared. I blushed because I wasn't used to this much attention. Then, I spotted Riley so I walked up to

him. "You look good." he said. We talked for a while until he asked me to dance and I accepted. We walked to the dance floor as a

random pop song started blaring through the speakers.

Serena's POV

I saw Avalon dancing with Riley but, I suspected something was wrong. I always saw one of Riley's friends spying on them and

snickering. One of them were even filming them. "HI Serena, you look really nice." said a timid sort of voice. It was Leo. "Hi Leo, you

look nice too." It was true, he looked really different in a good way. He didn't even look nerdy. I saw some girls staring at him which

made me sorta paranoid. "Do you wanna dance?" he asked me. "Sure." I said while we walked to the dance floor. We danced for a

while until we got a little tired. "Do you wanna get some punch?" I asked him. He nodded and we walked to the refreshment table. We

were talking and hanging out by the refreshment table when Reyna rudely interrupted us. "Hello Leo." Reyna said in a flirtatious voice

standing in front of me and completely ignoring me. Well! Leo looked nervous. "What do you want, Reyna?!" I asked her. But she just

kept flirting with him twirling her hair and still completely ignored me. "Hey Reyna! Did you come her from some punch?" I asked her.

She turned around to face me. "Of course I did. I just want to talk to Leo for a while so why don't you just leave?" she said in a firm

but false sweet voice. "So you did come for some punch." I said to her. "Yes, that is what I just-" I cut her off by punching her in the

face. "Do you like the punch?" I asked her. I walked away but Leo caught up to me. "Were you jealous?" he asked me smirking. "No of

course not! Where would you get that idea?" I asked him. "Well, you just punched Reyna hard in the face when she was flirting with

me." "Fine I was a little jealous." I admitted. "We can go dance again if you want." Leo said. "Okay." I responded.


	10. At the Dance

Katie's POV

I saw Serena dancing with a guy. He was kinda cute... Wait, is that LEO? He looks different... "Hey, I gotta go to the washroom." Travis told me as he walked to the boys' washroom. I looked around and saw Riley, Avalon's date. He wasn't with Avalon at the time and he was talking to his friends, Chris and Octavian. He was at the refreshment table and I wanted to know where Avalon would be so I started walking up to him. I was about to inform him of my presence since I came up behind him. But then, I stopped. "...so when are you gonna tell her that this was a dare?" Octavian asked Riley. "Wait a minute, Avalon was part of a stupid dare?" I said loudly behind him so he would know that he had just been caught. He turned around looking nervously at me. "You're Avalon's friend right?" "Of course I am! Who do you think I am?" I snapped at him. "Look, I know that this was a dare but-" he started. But I ran away yelling "I'm telling Avalon!" I looked back quickly and saw that Riley was chasing me. Where in Olympus was Avalon?

Thalia's POV

I watched jealously as Nico and Zoë Nightshade danced together. This was so irritating! I walked up to them and Nico stared at me. "H-Hi Th-Thalia." he stuttered. Zoë looked at me with disgust. "Who is this?" Zoë asked Nico in a firm tone. "She's ummm..." Nico continued to stare at me. "Why in the Hades is she so beautiful?" I heard him mutter under his breath thinking that no one had heard him. Zoë glared at him then me. "How about a dance battle?" she asked me. Dance battle? I responded by doing an impressive and complicated dance move. "Oh, it's so on." I smirked.

Avalon's POV

"Rileyonlyaskedyoutothedancebecauseofadare!" Katie said really, really quickly. "What?!" I shouted over the loud music. "I said: Riley only asked you to the dance because of a dare!" she repeated, panting. I looked at her in shock. Just then, Riley ran up to us. "Avalon!" he said. "I'm so sorry! I know it was just a dare but I actually started liking you and..." "Stop trying to make a lame excuse to have success in your stupid dare!" Katie shouted at him. "I'm seriously telling the truth!" he insisted. I looked him in his eyes and he didn't turn away. We had a long staring contest until he finally blinked. "Fudge!" he exclaimed. We laughed and I saw Katie smirk as she walked away.

Annabeth's POV

I smiled as I watched Thalia have a dance battle with Zoë Nightshade. Thalia was creaming her. She should have known that Thalia was an awesome dancer. Then, Nico joined in with some break-dancing moves. He was actually pretty good too. I looked around and saw Rachel flirting with Percy. Why would Percy like Rachel? She is such a jerk and a snob. Why can't she stop ruining my life? I walked up to Rachel. "Hi Annabeth." Percy said. Rachel just ignored me. Rude much? "Rachel." I said trying to get her attention. "What?! Stop bothering me! You're such a freak! Get away from me!" Rachel complained. "What?! You're the one who kept ruining my life all these years! You steal my friends in elementary school, you keep spreading rumours about me and you flirt with my crushes!" yelled at her. "Maybe 'cause you're a loser and you'll always lose to me! So back off and go die in a hole!" I fought back tears as I ran away. "Annabeth, wait!" Percy called after me.

Thalia's POV

A slow song came on just as I won the dance battle against Zoë. "You can dance with Nico if you want." Zoë told me, smiling. She looked over at a boy in the crowd. "I'm gonna dance with someone else." she said as he walked away. "Do you wanna dance?" Nico asked me. "Sure." I responded. As I danced with Nico, I looked around over his shoulder and saw Katie and Travis, Riley with Avalon, Serena with Leo, and Piper with my bro Jason. There was also Annabeth crying and running away... Wait, WHAT?! "Nico, I have to go!" I told him as I ran towards Annabeth. I chased her all the way to the pavillon, where we eat lunch outdoors when it's nice and sunny. She sat down crying on one of the tables. "What happened?" I asked her. "R-Rachel happened..." she responded sobbing. Then she explained what had happened. Just then, right after she was done explaining, Percy ran to us. "You jerk!" I said slapping him in the face. "How dare you mess with Annabeth by going to the dance with Rachel! Do you know how much she hates Rachel?!" Percy just stared at Annabeth in guilt. He walked up to Annabeth "I'm sorry Annabeth. I should've went to the dance with you instead. I got rid of Rachel, she's not my date anymore." "Why should I forgive you? You ditched me in middle school for the snobs and jerks." Annabeth asked him. "I was stupid. They always made fun of people behind their backs, and they also spread rumours. They even backstab their friends!" he exclaimed. "I'm still so sorry! I missed you so much!" he said hugging Annabeth. "So, will you be my date to the dance?" he asked her. Annabeth looked at me for approval. I hesitated thinking about it then, I nodded at her. Then I walked away quietly, leaving them alone. I have to see Nico.

Annabeth's POV

"Okay." I said to Percy. He looked so happy. "Great!" he exclaimed happily. Then, for a while we held each other's gaze. I looked into his unique sea green eyes. We kissed. Then, we went back to the dance as the slow song continued. I was so happy. As we danced, I looked around over his shoulder. So many happy couples, my friends and an angry Rachel in the corner. I sighed, what a long week of drama and rumours.

**Hey guys, this is the final chapter of the story, but I changed the ending from last night as suggested by this review: **

Dt33345 7/11/13 . chapter 10

Way to end it happy. Although the I didn't really like how abrupt the happy ending was. All other chapters its tense, and with tears and drama and BAM! A HAPPY ENDING HAS APPEARED! Maybe if you just like, added a chapter of it slowly turning for the better, this would be a perfect story.

**Thanks for the review Dt33345! ****So I hoped you enjoyed this ending of this story so please review or favourite. -ArcherGirl12**


End file.
